Kamisero (tw: strong language)
by NightmareSparkles22yaoi
Summary: basically KAMINARI doesn't get the chance to confess his love before his love is taken from him. He gets Mad and snaps. Then he finds his love.


HAPPY ENDING- I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE. "GET AWAY, RUN AWAY WHILE YOU HAVE THE CHANCE" "S…Sero…" "I SAID RUN! I CAN'T KEEP IT OUT, ITS GOING TO POSSESS ME, KAMINARI, PLEASE, JUST RUN." said Sero with tears in his eyes

"But, I love y-" Iida grabbed Kaminari and was running away with him. "LET ME GO! I CAN STILL SAVE HIM! PLEASE- no, I-" a huge burst of dust blew in there face. As soon as they got away Iida set him down on a rock. "Kami, hes gone I'm sorry but we wouldn't have been able to save him." "DON'T CALL ME KAMI, THAT NAME WAS RESERVED FOR HIM" "Kaminari I know he was yo ur best friend but it will be ok, I promise." Iida spoke softly. "HE WASN'T JUST MY BEST FRIEND, HE WAS THE ONE I FELL IN LOVE WITH- MY SOUL MATE- I- I, can't, its…." Kaminari was barely able to speak because of all the tears. "Listen- we need to go help the others we'll talk about this later-" "I'm staying here." "I don't have time for this!, I'm going to help the others." They were at camp, when a bunch of nomu attacked, they were all gone except two, the largest one, who had a regeneration quirk- and the one Sero and them were fighting,

It had been a month since the incident With Sero everyone was devastated, but not as much As Kaminari was. He hadn't come out of his room for a week, they used to share a dorm but,- he was gone.

The next morning

Everyone was surprised to see Kaminari in class. He still didn't look good. He had a hoodie pulled over his head- everyone recognized It as Sero's, and his eyes had lost the sparky gleam everyone was used to seeing, he had bags under his eyes he obviously hadn't slept in a long time. Midoriya tried to pat him on the shoulder but Kaminari just shocked him slightly from the touch, and shot him a glare. Iida walked up to ask him how he was doing- but Kaminari shocked him as well, this time shooting him a death glare, while snarling "I have nothing to say to you!" Kaminari said with venom lacing his words.

The school day was over Kaminari sighed he started to walk down the street it soon got dark and he didn't even know were he was going. " way to go Kami, you hurt Izuku, he has no part in this its not his fault that- he's-" Kaminari started to choke on his words realising he was crying uncontrollably. "Hes- gone-." Kaminari looked up and screamed, but he still couldn't let out how he was feeling. He used his quirk and realeased enough electricity to destroy something but not enough to make him act dumb.

Midoriya followed him to try and figure out how he was really doing- then he saw a huge string of lighting in the clearing up ahead. Then, he heard a scream. He rushed over to see what was going on, only to see Kaminari on the ground, with his head between his knees crying, his eyes shaking wildly, almost like- a villain- "NO HE IS A HERO. AND WILL ALWAYS BE A HERO, THERE'S NO WAY." midoriya thought to himself. AND kicked himself mentally for thinking that way. This was Kaminari- the team's Pikachu- the one who made people happy, there's no way he would ever end up being a villain. Then he heard the words, the one sentence that could change things forever. "Iida, why did you pull me away, I could've saved him! if I'm going to be with him again I need to do this-" Kaminari laughed like a maniac and clasped the phone in his pocket, pulling it up to his ear "Hey its me. Your dead so… you wont get this message, but I Love you, and if your somehow still alive- please come and find me. Sero- I'm yours." Midoriya clasped a hand over his mouth visibly shaking. He ran back to campus to try and catch Bakugo- Todoroki- Kirishima- anyone, just someone. He felt like he was going to puke, his friend- was- acting like a villain. On his way back he stumbled and missed a branch while using his quirk to jump from tree to tree. He fell down and realised, he was at the end of the forest. He looked up with tears in his eyes only to see Todorki looking back at him "MIDORIYA YOUR BLEEDING WHAT HAPPENED!" Todoroki ran over and wrapped a piece on his shirt around midoriyas arm, "Midoriya… what's going on, can you look at me? Are you ok?" "I- its- Kaminari- hes- god- we need to get to the teachers- hes-." Todoroki looked at him with a shocked face not really registering what was going on. "HE'S- acting like a villain!-, HE'S GONE CRAZY" Todorki stumbled back, his face lined with disbelief. They both ran to find Aizawa. They went back to find him their teacher in tail. But when they got there Only Kaminaris all might key chain- crushed - remained. Little did they know the league of villains had him. He was out cold chained to a slab of wood. The eyes watching him were the ones he loved, the ones he could stare into for hours- they were Sero's. Kaminari woke up only to see Sero staring back at him. "Hi Kami, ya miss me?" Sero then kissed him, "cause I missed you- is that my hoodie?~"

Sero undid the chains and Kaminari lunged forward

"SERO" Kaminari was choking back sobs "ahh its ok Kami go ahead and cry" Sero tapped Kaminaris leg and wrapped them around his waist and started making out with him. Kaminaris eyes glazing over his hair turning black with a streak of yellow "may I join you daddy?" "As you wish baby" Dabi walked in. "WHAT THE FUCK ITS A HERO!" "CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING VOODOO DOLL" Sero screamed back "hes my pet~ like him? Hes all MINE and he's on our side so treat him as an equal."

~Nightmare Sparkles~


End file.
